Travelers
by Rakko
Summary: Another of my RP storys so yaaaaa R&R please!1
1. Chapter 1

I do, hapily to say, own Half of the Dark Lands, however, I do not own any of the charcters ( though, yes, I play Sakura for now)

* * *

The sights and smells of the town sent both Ceres and Wicca into memory lane. They reminded the two so much of the Elvin colony they had grown up in. Astringed from their parents they never knew what an angelic or even human town was like, but from what they could tell it wasn't much different then any other type of civilization. They entered the gates and looked a round, this being the first major town they had crossed in several years. They moved their horses to a slow walk, taking special care to watch out for children and any small animal that decided to go under hoof. The subscript and rather plain horses were ordained with Elvin garments, making the brown turn to gold and white to silver. They were pulled to a stop outside an inn, apparently the inn also functioned as a restaurant and bar as well.

Ceres dismounted from his mount first, flicking his blonde hair over his shoulder and then crossing over to aid his sister who was still disorientated and in pain from her comeback of memory. She pulled her hood over her head and accepted her brother's hand, when she was off her horse she pulled the hood tight again. Her silver eyes drifted up to her brother in uncertainty. "Do we have too?"

"Yes, you need rest. No one here will hurt you." He said as he unpacked their weapons and helped his sister with her bow and quiver of arrows. After that he then strapped his sword of fire on his belt and they went inside the tavern. They stopped in the doorway, looking for an empty table, when it was spotted Ceres took Wicca's arm and held her up as they went to the placement. "Are you alright?" He asked her as he sat her down.

"Yes, just a bit dizzy, I'm having a problem feeling my legs." She admitted, though she didn't want to. Her silver eyes were covered with the white hood but she still looked around, she didn't like crowds. She grabbed at her brother's arm as he began to walk away to get drinks. "Don't-"

"I'll be back." He patted her hand and headed over to the bar, once he got drinks he returned, "fruit drink for you and cider for me." He said sitting down. As he drank he noticed someone else come in the door.

A figure dressed some what like them walked in then went up to the Bar got a glass of water and went to sit in the corner table, 3 away from them. She brought out a tattered old book from under her cloak and looked at it fondly. She opened it and began to read, and sip her water. no one realized exactly who this person was.

Ceres watched the person walk in, as his sister was embossed in her drink and her fatigue. "I'll be back." He said standing up slowly and talking quietly so he didn't startle the weakened Wicca. He was rather happy to see someone wearing the robes of the elves, by the looks of it the robes meant that she was an honored guest of the elves at one point in time, like he and his sister. "Hello." He said in elfish.

Wicca watched her brother, amused at how chatty he was. She then shook her head and laid it on the table.

She looked up Startled that someone had approached her. As she stopped reading and looked up, she could clearly see the young human, and he could clearly see her Crystal-like blue eyes. "Hello" she whispered quietly looking around to make sure no one had heard her. "Can I help you with something?" getting a little louder but she was still very quite.

"I noticed you wear the robes of the elves, and I noticed you sit here all by yourself." He said sitting down, being very careful not to sit on his massive wings,

"O, yes" surprised, as she had not noticed his own robs" I helped out the Elvin king a little wile back and earned these robes, and as for your second question, I come here often, and I don't have many friends, well I do but they're travelers and only come here once in awhile, so I don't usually have anyone to sit with"

"My sister and I were taken in by a small Elvin town when we were born." Ceres explained his robes, "and if you'd like you could come over and sit with my sister and I, she won't talk much but she can be good company." He offered. He looked over at Wicca who was still fading in and out of sleep at the other table.

"I'd love to. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Sakura, But don't say my name too loud, as other people might hear you." She said slowly getting up and walking to they're table.

Wicca looked up as Sakura as her and Ceres made their way to the table. She pulled her hood more firmly over her face and laid her head back down with a sigh. "I don't understand it brother, you seem to be friends with everyone." She said, slightly shaking her head.

Ceres chuckled, "I'm just a friendly fellow." He pulled a seat out for Sakura, "Here you go." He sat down and took a swig of his drink then looked at the stranger turned friend. "Someone hunting you?" He asked in response to the comment she said about her name.

"No I'm just...not allowed here." Sakura said in a hushed voice, now that she was closer to the crowed. 'I don't think I should tell them, I'm not sure if the girl would tell anyone of my being here. I need to get to know them better.' she thought "what brings you two here?" she asked to make up for her long silence of thinking

"Looking for a place to live." Ceres explained, knowing his sister wasn't up to talking. "I'm afraid Wicca took a frightful fall, she's been sick since." He looked over at his baby sister, his blue eyes shifted on her hood before he looked back to Sakura. "I figured a nice place to settle down would help raise her health."

"Well..."'I guess she needs help, and they seem nice, I guess I should tell the.' "You can come stay at the castle, we have the best food any the most comfortable beds."

Ceres raised an eyebrow and Wicca lifted her head, though not too quick. "That would be a grand honor Milady." He said, realizing that he and his sister had been in the grace of royalty the whole time.

At that, she started to look down in disappointment. Then, someone else came threw the door. Then he rushed up beside her and said quietly "Sakura, come you must return to the..."he stopped, seeing the two elves

"Its ok Dai. They know."

"Okay...well you need to return to the castle as soon as possible, I believe we found it..."

"Ok." So she hurriedly ran off behind Daisuke, beckoning for the elves to follow her.

Ceres nodded, and gathered up his sister, who insisted that she didn't want to go to the castle. After forcing her to stand she pushed him away and said that she could stand on her own, though walking was a different story they learned as she began to take a step and her knee buckled. Ceres caught her in a hurry and helped her outside, tossing a couple coins on their table as a tip. "Alright, come on," Ceres said helping his sister with getting onto her horse, he untied the horses and led them after Sakura. "May I ask, as to what was found?" He asked catching up, Wicca had fallen asleep, her long fingers intertwined in the horse's mane and her face buried in the animal's shaggy fur.

Daisuke pondered for a long time, then looked at Sakura. She nodded ever so slightly, and he said, "A book, we've been looking for."

Ceres nodded silently, coming into view of the castle, it had been long since seeing such wonder, and he barely held back a 'wow'.

Sakura looked back at her houseguests, seeing the aw in Cares's face she couldn't help but smile. "It was built over 90,000 years ago by my friend, the one I mentioned earlier, one who travels. Actually, he said he would be coming back around this time."

"Sakura, we have, another visitor here, an elf" he added.


	2. Chapter 2

I do, hapily to say, own Half of the Dark Lands. I also own THIS! Daisuke. I do not however own Dicarna or Razu, Ceres, Wicca, or Sakura(though I play her).

* * *

Once in the castle gates Ceres again helped his sister off her mount and watched as their horses were led away. His eyes didn't seem to stay still as he was looking around.

Wicca looked around, though she didn't seem too enthralled, she was tired of moving about. However, she knew her brother was only trying to find a suitable place for her to rest and heal at. She stood on her own and used Ceres' offered hand for support as they walked to the castle entrance.

Lets find you two a room, and then I'll go look at the book. Do you want to be in the same room or two different ones?" Sakura added looking at the two elves.

Slyly following Daisuke away, Dicarna hesitated at the gates. Her decision, however, about what to do was mitigated upon the two new arrivals. "Hello," she said with a smile as she approached, taking a small bow and allowing her highlighted blonde locks to cascade down her green-clad front. Shoving it hastily back behind her ears, the young magicker bowed again for Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, "Why is it you are here?"

"Its okay. This is the other visitor I was talking about" Daisuke replied.

Ceres bowed to Dicarna as well, his wings gliding and touching the ground with the tips. "Hello." He answered softly, and then he turned to Sakura. "The same room please. She doesn't do so well on her own." Ceres grabbed the saddlebags that had been gathered before the horses were led off.

"Hm" Sakura said, nodding. She then walked off down one of the many passages to the right. "I'll be back Daisuke. Follow me," she added to Ceres and Wicca. After passing about 15 rooms she said "Here. This is the best guest room we have." she unlocked the door and walked in. "There's a bathroom to the right, two huge beds, and my room is across the hall. Your welcome in my room anytime." The room was wonderfully huge, gold painted walls and ceilings; the bed had 5 pillows each, one (the biggest) glistening with a purple dragon. There were two dressers painted a brilliantly colored silver. All the colors fit perfectly together, like the painter was dreaming during the whole painting time. "Well, what do you think?"

Ceres stepped inside as he gave his sister a hand, immediately he saw his sister's face light up, they had never been in such magnificent surroundings, not even during their time with the elves. "It's wonderful." Ceres said as his sister turned around to Sakura.

Wicca let down her hood, revealing herself for the first time since coming into the town, her long blonde hair fell down clear to her hips and silver eyes were bright, though the sparkle had been lost due to the lost of her memory and becoming very ill when she got it back. "Thank you so much for you help and kindness." Wicca said quietly, her voice sweet.

This put Ceres back a step, his sister talked, and let down her hood, she didn't do that normally, maybe she was sicker then he though.

A little disappointed when Sakura led the two newcomers away, Dicarna folded her arms and let her face contort into a sideways smirk. Threading wayward strands of highlighted locks impatiently back behind her ears, the elf turned to Daisuke. "Is there any chance I might be able to see that book?" she asked, her eyes pleading. "Or may I follow the angel and his sib?"

Inwardly, she was rather afraid that she would be allowed neither, but these thoughts were banished. Since when did she need permission? She would go visit Ceres and Wicca no matter what!

Unless, of course, the book was available to view...

I am afraid we are not aloud to show you the book until it's had a proper inspection, however you are free to wander the castle anytime. Just, let us...at least let me know before you leave. And as for your sleeping arrangements Ill let you decide after you see this room. He led her down the same hall, toward the right and passes the room Ceres and Wicca where staying in and went down three doors. He opened the door with a key he grabbed from Sakura. As he opened the door, the sparkling from inside flooded the hall. "Here we are" Daisuke said, opening the door all the way and walking in. The room had one bed and was nearly as large as Ceres and Wicca's. It bas painted a velvety black and had silver and gold glistening all over the place. The ceiling looked exactly like a starry night and so did every thing else in the room. Daisuke stepped aside and waited for Dicarna to enter after him.


End file.
